


Meeting Beef

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pause gets to meet Beef in person for the first time. Short fic. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Beef

“Pause, guy, you gotta calm down,” Guude said, placing a hand on Pause's shoulder. Pause shook his head, bouncing up and down slightly, nearly vibrating out of his skin.

“No! Beef's going to be here, and we're going to get to see Beef, and I'm going to get to touch Beef, and lick Beef, and gently caress Beef's beard and” “We should have just taken you to the butcher's shop if you have that much of a fetish for Beef,” BTC interjected into Pause's long rambling about Beef. Pause shot him a withering look before shutting up, content to bounce slightly while they waited for Beef to arrive.

Pause didn't have to wait long as who they thought might be Beef came closer to the group. Pause stared at him warily, waiting for him to speak. The guy looked at the group nervously before looking down at the ground. “Uh, hi guys?” he said quietly.

“BEEF!” Pause said with a shriek, grabbing Beef and hugging him. Beef looked at BTC and Guude with a helpless expression in his eyes. “Has...has he been waiting to accost me?” he said as he hugged Pause back. BTC grinned and nodded, ducking his head while Guude just laughed hysterically at the whole situation.

“Beef, I've been waiting to touch you and caress you and hoooold you close,” Pause whispered into Beef's ear. Beef sighed, shaking his head. It was going to be a long trip with Pause involved, it was.

The group started the trek towards the car before Beef remembered something very important. He leaned over to Pause, pulling him close. “Hey, Pause,” Beef said, whispering. Pause blinked, leaning closer to hear Beef. “Eu te amo, Pause,” Beef said quietly. 

Pause shivered and flailed at Beef. “That's no fair! Not fair at all if you're going to bring out the heavy artillery like that!” BTC and Guude were laughing so hard at the two of them that Guude's wife had to drive all of them back to the hotel.


End file.
